Birthright: The Forgotten Dragon
by K3Y-TP
Summary: Unforeseen circumstances set a chain of events in motion that lead a lost soul home, whom brings with them their own hidden truths. (Birthright Continuity)Eventual Valla/Invisible Kingdom Arc.
1. Clever Thief

"What do you want."

The woman stood there confused as he responded to her knocking sooner than expected. Before she could even answer him his door opened wide. She moved her eyes quickly up and down his figure, everything covered saved for his eyes, hands, and feet. Stammering to find her words, she only becomes more uncomfortable when she notices his eyes squint in annoyance. His patience tested, he stamps his foot down, a plume of dirt and dust now floating around his legs. Unable to find her words, she stammers once again, before realization brings back her thoughts.

"Ah! I-I seek the Forgotten Dragon." the man coughed before swiftly unsheathing a dagger from his side. He holds the blade towards her face, the steel hovering mere inches from her nostrils.

"Are you a spy?" she shook her head quickly denying his probable suspicions. He lowers his blade before swiftly leaning forward, his eyes scanning the surrounding streets as he looks all around. "Are you a member of the Royal Guard? A soldier in the national army?"

"Please, you humble me." before she can react the woman is pulled into the small brick building, the poorly fashioned wooden door closing behind her. Although it was only midday, not a single ray of light shone inside. The man now lost to her vision in the darkness, she calls for the stranger. To no response, she continues her efforts until her eyes come across a floating red ember. Looking near her feet she bares witness to a growing otherworldly flame, glowing a light purple. In the growing light, she gasps as she sees the man, knelt down, the flame coming from his own breath. "It's you!"

"How perceptive of you." the man readjusts himself, sitting inches back from the flickering fire. Before speaking further, he fixes his scarf so that his mouth is once again covered. "Please, sit. Tell me why you sook me out."

"Ah, yes. Thank you, sir. Word around is that you seek the services of an experienced thief."

"Then surely you know what I aim to steal?"

"Indeed, the last relic of High Prince Xander."

"The Dark Blade, Siegfried. So you do know. So then you must also know that my attempts at seizing the blade have all failed. If you can acquire that blade for me, then I shall sing praises of your work across all of Nohr, and shower you in coin."

"Please, you humble me once again. I only ask that I may continue to serve you directly."

"Fine then, should you succeed, you may. What is your name?"

"I am called Selena...my liege."

"Well, Selena, steel yourself for what comes ahead. We act at last light."

"You will accompany me?"

"I will remain near, should you meet opposition. Now go, and come back when it is time."

* * *

"Dark fell awhile ago, where are they?"

"Do not worry yourself, my sweet brother. Selena has relayed to me that she will enter from this courtyard. All we must do is engage her in combat and he will come. Then he will be in your hands."

"This better work, Camilla. I'm tired of defending brothers sword from this lowly thief."

"It will work, Leo. Trust in your sister."

Leo and Camilla hid themselves atop one of the walls surrounding one of the castles courtyards. An ambush had been set hours ago upon instructions of Princess Camilla after one of her retainers, Selena, had fooled their enemy into giving her his trust. Selena had said that her "employer" would show himself if she was in need of help, so the ambush was set to make it seem like just that. Archers were deployed on the walls and towers all around, and would reveal themselves when Selene entered the courtyards center. Leo had started the grow sick of waiting, until he heard the faint pitter-patter of someone approaching the area.

"Halt! In the name of King Leo!" Leo and Camilla shot up at the order, looking down to see Selena, on her knees, all of the archers waiting, arrows drawn. He waited in baited breath for this would be thief to come to the aid of his fake accomplice. After a few more seconds of silence, realization struck, sending him into utter panic.

"He knows! We've been fooled! Camilla, send all available guards to the throne room!"

Leo bolted from his position and sped for the throne as his sister called for the guards. Down below, Selena stands and curses aloud, drawing her sword from her side as she makes for the throne as well. As Leo ran, his anger grew with each step as the fact that he was being toyed with burned into his mind. The war with the neighboring nation Hoshido had come to an end, but with newfound peace came enemies who would challenge the idea. This new enemy came in the form of a man known by his followers as "the Forgotten Dragon". His small militia of men and women had begun activity mere weeks after the war came to an end. They began mainly pestering Nohrian guards and soldiers, beating them senseless in the dead of night and tossing their unconscious bodies out in the open for all to see.

As things progressed further, it became clear that the groups main function was to protest the rule of the Nohrian royal family, as well as the existence of Nohrian turned Hoshidan prince Corrin. The militia blamed the war for the great loss of life on both sides, and labeled Corrin the face of the war as it's supposed catalyst. While the members of the militia thought they were crusading for justice to those forcefully subjected to the violence, the true intentions of the Dragon were known by none. For example, he had started raiding the castle to secure the blade Siegfried supposedly to slander the name of Prince Xander for his actions in the conflict. Leo, Nohrs most recent King, has been so far successful in preventing the theft of his brothers blade, but today seemed to be the day he would lose.

"You there! Get off of the throne, NOW!" Leo arrived to see his target seated lazily on his throne. He was angered by this, of course, but was even more wary of the fact that Xander's blade now sat across the thieves lap.

"Finally! My audience with the enigmatic King Leo! Oh how I have longed for this moment!"

"Leo?" Camilla along with Selena and the castle guard made their way into the throne room. Camilla stood at her brothers side, everyone else blocking every exit and surrounding the man where he sat. "Leo he has it!"

"Calm yourself, sister. What is it that you desire, thief!?"

"I do not desire anything! I have what I want!" he laughed in the face of his enemy, holding his new prize high above his head.

"You bastard!" Leo opened the tome he held at his waist, glancing down to read off of its pages. In an instant a web formed of lightning shot at the thief. Leo watched as the man sat still, unwavering to his attack. The magic had missed its mark, the only damage done was to the cloak hiding the mans face. The light fabric had ignited quickly, catching flame almost upon impact. The thief began to chuckle lowly, throwing the burning clothes off and to the side. Upon revealing his appearance, he laughed harder as faces began to turn horrified all around him.

"No...you can't be. Corrin?" the man was a doppelgänger to the brother he knew and loved, fully identical save for a black head of hair. He tensed up, angered at the sound of that name. He only responded by standing and pointing an extended finger at his accuser.

"You will regret referring to me by that name...my king."


	2. Cornered Beast

"Get...back..." the doppelgänger pleaded with Leo as he limply clutched his dagger in both of his hands. He was mildly injured, nothing too severe, a few cuts along with about a dozen bruises. Leo cringed, every word he spoke a reminder of his similarities to his brother Corrin. Along with his voice, they seemed to share the same body altogether. From the color of his eyes to his height, weight, even every detail of his face. His ears were even pointed, just as Corrins were. But if everything else was the same, why was the color of his hair not? "I...I mean it."

"Who...who are you! Tell me!" Leo stepped over the unconscious guards sprawled between him and his target. Crawling backwards, his weapon was pointed outward as he coughed spouts of blood all over himself. His injuries were seemingly more severe than appearance would let on. "I said tell me! Now, before I end you!"

"Leo stop!" Camilla shouted from the sidelines. Against the idea of a skirmish as soon as she saw the mans face Leo had ordered one of his retainers, Odin, to prevent her from acting. She'd become frantic as soon as Leo threatened his life thrashing as Odin pinned her by the arms. A feeling of helplessness washing over her, she sinks to her knees as Leo lifts the unsheathed Siegfried from the ground. The look-alike had now run out of ground to cover, his back resting against the foot of the throne. His head plopped forward, his head now hanging in defeat.

"Speak!"

"Just...kill...me. I've...I've failed everyone."

"What are you talking about!?" Leo held the legendary blade at his throat. His free hand grabbed hold of his hair, forcing him to look him face to face.

"If I can't...destroy...the blade. He...kills me. If I...listened to...Xander...he would..." started to drift into unconsciousness Leo throws the blade aside and strikes him in the face.

"What do you mean, listen to Xander!?"

"Xander...and E-Elise...I see them, in my dreams. They want...me to..."

Leo couldn't help himself from letting curiosity overtake him. Rather than striking him again he grabbed him by the shoulders to shake him awake.

"Keep going! Who are you? Why do you look like my brother?"

"You're out of time!" startled, Leo gasped as the doppelgänger seemed to spring to life. He glanced down, seeing that all of his wounds had started fading away. His body was healing itself.

"Wha!" Leo was sent flying back as his adversary became enveloped in a bright light. Looking on at the display before them panic had started to ensue in the throne room. In front of them the man had started to transform. Leo and Camilla were awestruck to see a familiar silver and blue dragon standing before them.

"If I can't destroy the blade, then I only have one other option!" in a marvelous display of force, the dragon roared aloud as it charged into the wall, crumbling the side effects of the structure and exposing the castle to the cold nights air and a thick cloud of dust. And as the rubble and dirt settled, the large beast had disappeared.

"Camilla! Sister, are you alright?!"

"Lord Leo, she ran for the stables!" Odins voice rang from off to the side. The retainer was wedged beneath a large piece of what was once a castle wall. Leo ran over to his struggling friend after first retrieving Siegfried, using the sword to help pry him loose. "Thank you, my friend."

"No need, Odin. Now, I need you and Selena to make sure everyone else is alright. I'm going after him."

"But, my lord! What of your sister?"

"I think she intends to do the same."

* * *

"Ah, Hinoka, there you are. I knew I would find you here."

"Ryoma? Did you need something?"

"Not in particular. Is something troubling you?"

"Nothing...I just thought he would like some company."

"It's nice to see that you still remember him. Sakura and Takumi, they seemed to move on rather easily. This reminds me of how you were when Corrin was gone all those years."

"How?"

"Remember? Before you took it upon yourself to learn the naginata, you would come here every night. Similarly with him, you tried numerous times to rescue Corrin from Nohr. And since the end of the war, I've started seeing you out here more often."

"I wouldn't want him to think we forgot about him. What's with that look? Are you alright?"

"Ah, just wondering if our siblings have forgotten. And Corrin, he knows nothing about this. Maybe in the morning, we could change that. What do you think?"

"That would be wonderful."

"I'll leave you with him then. Goodnight, sister.

"Goodnight, brother."

Hinoka now stood alone before the grave illuminated by the moonlight. Her thoughts now focused on what might have been. What would he look like? How would his voice sound? Would he be short, or tall? Would he have been anything like her other siblings? As she continued going through the possibilities she couldn't help but realize how much his tombstone had faded. Most words on the surface were still visible, save for the name at the bottom.

"I'll get that fixed for you tomorrow...Makoto."


	3. Remembering the Dead

"She never told me that I had another brother."

"I don't think she felt comfortable talking about it. She never did, even to help ease her grief. She had lost him, only to lose you to kidnappers shortly after. It seems reasonable that she would not mention it."

"He died here? In the castle?"

"He died in Hinokas arms. At the time he was very ill. He had contracted a scalding fever, the type that could topple the largest of men. Sister was always at his side helping nurse him back to health, but one morning...she arrived to find his body void of breath."

"That's terrible...of all the things I have forgotten...why this?"

"Do not beat yourself up over this. Come, let us go inside."

Corrin couldn't help but feel bad, despite Ryomas' words. What kind of sibling was he if he couldn't recall his brother, let alone the fact that he was deceased.

* * *

"Now, you are going to tell me what I want to know. NOW."

"Leo if you hurt him,"

"I'm past that. Now. SPEAK."

Leo's foot was pressed hard against the chest of his fleeing foe. Him and his sister had chased after the dragon all through the night. To give an idea of how long the pursuit had lasted, the sun was now shining in the sky. The mirror image chuckled after taking a deep breath, mocking his authority.

"Leo, he's not going to say anything."

"Yes, listen to your big sister. I'll be making my leave soon, anyhow."

"Sure you will."

Before any further objections or remarks could be made Leo struck him, knocking him out cold. Camilla flinched knowing that she would never have been able to do the same. As soon as Leo stepped back she stepped forward, sitting down and dragging the unconscious boy closer to her, placing his head on her lap. She then looked to Leo, who wore a face mixed with feelings of confusion and disgust.

"Must you hold him like that." he huffed dryly.

"You don't understand." she caressed the boys cheek with her left hand, to which Leo rolled his eyes.

"Then tell me, WHAT is it that I do not get?"

"Something about him is...otherworldly. And you heard what he said. Brother Xander speaks to him. I believe he saw something in him that you cannot."

"If he spoke to him at all. You believe that he did?"

"He and Elise have spoken to Corrin once before."

"And there it is. Your only belief in this cretin stems from his similarities to Corrin."

"Leo he became a DRAGON. I know only one other person who can do the same, and I doubt he wouldn't be able to do so unless he and Corrin shared the same blood."

"That's even more preposterous!"

"Preposterous yet possible."

"So is that what you want? For him to be one of us? He could've killed me, even you! He cannot-"

"I WILL NOT LOSE ANOTHER SIBLING!"

"..."

"..."

"F-Fine. Tie him up. We'll take him to Hoshido. See if Ryoma, or even Corrin, can make sense of...this mess."

* * *

"Are you almost finished?"

"Hand me that chisel. This one is getting dull. I only have three letters left."

Corrin knelt down, handing Hinoka the spare carving tool.

"Makoto...he was named after mother."

"Mhm."

"Did he look like her?"

"He had her shiny black hair...but I'd say that, at the time...he looked like you."

"Like me?"

"Like you."

"Were we close?"

"Hold these. I'm done. It looks nice, doesn't it?"

"Hinoka"

"Hm?"

"You avoided my question."

"Yes, yes I did."

"Please, he was my brother-"

"He was much more attached to Sakura and I than he was to you."

"He was..."

"I wanted to spare your feelings."

"It's okay. Maybe it was for the best. You said he died a few weeks before I was taken, right? If that's the case then I'm glad he wasn't so close to me. I didn't even know he existed before today. What right do I have to call him brother."

"Lord Corrin!"

The conversation had been abruptly derailed by the shouting of Felicia, Corrins loyal maid and retainer. The prince glanced over at his sister, then politely excused himself before walking towards Felicia. As he slowly passed through the garden, he could hear muffled shouts coming from the castle interior. Approaching his caller the frightened look plastered on her face had become more noticeable. As with her expression, drawing closer had also brought more clarity to the shouts inside. He heard the voices of three of his siblings, Ryoma, Takumi, and Leo.

"What's going on in there?"

"K-King Leo...and Lady Camilla. They arrived some time ago, with a prisoner. " as she explained the situation, he could sense that something was weighing heavy on her conscience. "We have been ordered to prevent you and Lady Hinoka from leaving the gardens."

At the mention of "we" the retainers of Ryoma, Saizo and Kagero appeared at her side. Corrin stepped forward only to be issued a threat.

"I have been permitted the use of force. Step back, or I will draw my blade." Saizos right hand hovered above the hilt of his weapon, ready to strike.

"What's happening inside? I hear a lot of shouting." drawn in by the commotion Hinoka now stood near the others.

"Whatever it is I am sure two kings are more than capable of handling it."

"So the three of you know nothing as well? Not even the identity of the prisoner?"

"Well," Felicia began."I did happen to catch a glimpse of them from afar."

"And?" Corrin prodded for more knowledge.

"Its just...I could have sworn...that it was you."

"Enough." Saizo cut in, silencing all. "The Kings word is law, and he has spoken."

* * *

Authors Note

Woo! Writing this story has been more fun than I would've thought! But before I continue, I would like to take this opportunity to hear any suggestions you may have on pairings or other things. Go ahead and send any suggestions through either the reviews or a pm. See you at the next chapter!


	4. Throne of Truth

"I suggest that you shackle him immediately." Leo tossed the mirror man onto the hard wooden floor. Ryoma had held his usual stern gaze eyeing the strange prisoner, while off to the side Takumi seemed to be wrestling with many thoughts and emotions. On the ground, the body double stared down the both of them rather than saying anything.

"R-Ryoma..."

"Where did you find this person, Leo?" the Hoshidan King moves past Takumi before he had the chance to say anything. He approaches the prisoner, kneeling before him for some further examination.

"Don't touch me, get away!" the doppelgänger panics, wriggling his body away from Ryoma. Hearing Corrins' voice as his own the Hoshidan royals are only more thirsty for an explanation of this illusion.

"Takumi, what are Corrins' whereabouts."

"He and Hinoka are in the garden. Visiting the graves."

"Saizo!" Ryoma calls out the name of his retainer. Appearing in what was almost an instant, the man bows to his liege before glancing to the prisoner lying upon the floor. "Take Kagero, and ensure that my brother and sister stay confined to the gardens. Before you go, seek out Felicia to accompany you both. Let her do most of the talking. Opposition may be less likely if she were to speak to them. Now, go."

The ninja bowed once more before disappearing into thin air. Looking back to the new arrival, Ryoma could see the calmness in his expression. Before continuing, he looks over to Camilla.

"Princess Camilla?" he called for her attention.

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you recall where Sakura's chambers are?" she nods. "Could you go and fetch her for us?"

"Of course."

The Nohrian royal briefly takes her leave to find Sakura as to Ryomas request. As she exits, Leo looks at his fellow King, trying to piece his thoughts together. During the time that Camilla is gone, Leo explains the known history of their prisoner. How he organized a militia, and constantly challenged him to steal possession of the legendary dark blade. Even the finer details, for example, his as well as his militias despising view on Prince Corrin. As he spoke ill of the boy, Ryoma watched as the accused boiled with anger. He took that knowledge into account, thinking of how it would factor in to the plan he was conjuring within his mind.

"You've grown since I last saw you." the red clad king knelt down before the boy and spoke softly. Around him, Takumi and Leo both flinched, yet remained silent. The same could be said for the boy, shocked at his words. Ryoma curved his lips into a light smile as he heard the sound of approaching footsteps from the outside halls. "Welcome home...Makoto."

"W-What?" Ryoma stood up and stepped off to the side so he could give "Makoto" full view of Sakura. They both look quietly at one another in a heavy silence while everyone around watched with baited breath.

"Brother, help me lift him to the throne." Ryoma tugged at Takumi's kimono as he gestured at the boy below. Upon his request Takumi understood completely. The two stood at his hands and feet while they undid the knots restraining his limbs. Still shocked and unmoving he does not resist as he is lifted and brought towards the kingdoms throne. As they drew closer with each pair of steps, Makoto's body had slowly began to twitch. As he lightly thrashed about a very low, loud, inhuman growl left his lips. His body now shook almost violently, and the growls had escalated into screams.

Tossing him limply onto the seat the two brothers slowly step back as a blinding light begins to illuminate the room. The pain filled screams only grow in volume as time goes on. The sound only grew, loud enough to be heard from miles away.

"Ryoma! Brother, what's happening!?" Corrin had burst onto the scene along with Hinoka and the others. His question was however ignored as the light had began to dim and be replaced by something they had rarely seen before. A purple flame had now danced through the air above Makoto, floating briskly before disappearing into the air. Upon the throne was the pale body of Makoto, limp and almost lifeless.

"Possession?" Leo questioned. "Of all possible things, this was the last thing I would think of."

"His body remained. It really is him."

"Really is who?" Hinoka stepped forward, demanding answers.

"Go and see for yourself. I have something that needs doing. Leo, you found him, so will you come with me. I could use your assistance."

"Y-Yeah. Sure..." Leo was as shaken as anyone else. He left with Ryoma, wanting to take some time to try and make sense of things.

Those left in the throne room had gathered around the still form of Makoto. Having already seen his face Sakura rushes to his side. Brandishing her stave she quickly recites her words of healing. Hinoka is the next to move forward. And as she steps close enough view of his shiny black hair comes into sight. She gasps, and her palms start to shake. She moves closer as Sakura does the same. Turning his body ever so slightly, she sheds a single tear, seeing someone whom she had long thought to be dead.

* * *

"You're digging up a grave? Why?" Leo asked as he watched Ryoma take a spade to the ground. At first he said nothing while he turned soil, sinking into the earth. His work was quick and easy, digging into the shallow dug grave in a matter of minutes. Kneeling down, he brings a wooden coffin up from the pit, tossing it off to the right.

"I have to be certain." he said. Flipping the cover off of the tomb, his eyes widen at the sight before him. It was empty, save for dirt, rocks, and a sliver of folded parchment. Taking it it hand, he opens it, finding a simple message.

"What does it say?"

"Great tragedy shall befall...those whom cannot distinguish those who are living...from the dead."


	5. Reunited (1 of 2)

"You remember us...don't you?"

The unexpected family reunion that had began earlier had now settled down in excitement. Makoto was unconscious for at least an hour after being cleansed by the magical properties of the Hoshidan throne. He awoke later, surprisingly well rested, atop a warm bed. His tattered rags had been replaced with, by comparison, more extravagant pieces of cloth. The clothing was in fact, given to him by his brother Corrin, a deduction he made by noticing that it was the exact outfit that he wore thread for thread.

"Yes..." he answered Sakura almost hesitantly, forcing his eyes to look down at the steam coming from his tea. He felt the eyes of both families burning into the top of his head, looking back up slowly to meet them. They all smiled at him, only making it harder to speak up. Even Leo had looked upon him with kindness, only making him more uneasy. Not knowing what to say, Makoto decides to address the Nohrian King. "K-King Leo?"

"Yes brother?" the pit inside his gut had been deepened at least tenfold. Of all things he could have called him by the last he expected was brother. Leo noted the surprised expression on his face before speaking further. "Please, you are Corrins brother, so that makes you mine as well as Camillas. Isn't that correct, sister?"

"I knew from the moment I saw that ADORABLE face of yours! You're so cute~." Camillas statements had caused a round of laughter to wave across the room.

"Well...I-I have to apologize..."

"Please, there is no need." how could someone easily forgive his actions like that? "Whatever past events had led to our conflict are just that, in the past. And you need not explain everything until you feel ready. Right, Ryoma?"

"Indeed. Now is a time for celebration! Our family grows one larger! However...you are a tad odd..."

"O-Odd?"

"Yes. You talk like Sakura."

"H-Hey! There's nothing wrong with that!" Sakura interrupted. She turned to her left, nudging Makoto with her elbow. "B-Besides...he's probably just nervous. R-Right?"

"That's not it." his nervous stutter had disappeared, his voice now serious and commanding attention. "I'm not nervous. I'm angry."

The mood of the room had went somber upon his speaking. No one knew what they could or should day if anything at all. Makoto squeezed his fists tightly at his sides, baring his teeth.

"To all of you I was dead. My own brother didn't even know I existed. You don't understand what it was like, living, knowing that your family has moved on and left you behind. That they might have forgotten all about you."

"But you've been alive all this time, why did you never try to come home?" Corrin asked from his left.

"There was no need. I had a home."

"The one who took you from your coffin." Ryoma said.

"My adoptive mother was a kitsune. She had snuck into the gardens before my burial, only wishing to pay her respects to a child robbed of his future. As I was being lowered into the ground she hid, an unknown attendee to the ceremony. However, something had not felt right. In the dead of night she returned, digging up my tomb to test her suspicions. I was breathing faintly. I was still very ill...but I was not dead. From that night on, I was her son."

"And what happened to her?" Takumi asked.

"She died in an explosion. The same one that killed my real mother, along with all those innocent townspeople. That day she had wanted to meet my own family, to demand an apology from those who would've buried me alive. And that's why I'm so...so ANGRY! It's all because of you and your war. I lost everything all over again! All because of your needless war! So I left to live alone in Nohr, and the rest is history. I gave up on wanting to be part of a family again."

Makoto stood up swiftly and started walking away. Everyone objected, trying to get him to stay. He kept walking however, breaking into a run once he was out of view from the others. As he moved he could hear more footsteps besides his own, along with continued pleas.

"Makoto!...Please!...Wait!..." looking over his shoulder he could see Hinoka almost on his heels.

"Ah!" her body had barreled into his, arms whipping around him and pulling him in tight.

"Don't leave...not again. Please..."

All of a sudden a wave of exhaustion hit him like a tidal wave. His knees buckled and shook, bring him to his knees. Hinoka fell down with him, hold still tight, and her head now resting on his back. As the sound of her crying hit his ears, he gave in to the exhaustion, and passed out.

* * *

"You'll stay with them?"

"Xander...I-"

"You are the only one whom holds any idea of the threat that draws ever closer."

"But I-"

"They need you, little prince. Not just your knowledge, but your skills as well."

"One soldier won't make a difference.

"But an entire family of capable and exemplary warriors? That family is not whole without you."

"I'm not ready."

"But you will be."

"I...Ill try."

"That's all I ask."


	6. Reunited (2 of 2)

"H-He's so fast!" Corrin flinched as his blade parried blow after blow from Makoto's dagger. Taking his next opportunity Corrin swung his sword down vertically. His dagger halting the sword at the top of its swing, Makoto sends his free hand forward. As his limb thrusts, his hand and fingers elongate to form a sharp spear like weapon. Corrin could see that his sword was now stuck, wedged amidst a stalk of antlers now sprouting from atop his head.

"You can't do anything. You lose." Makoto's voice echoed from behind his newly formed mask. To further emphasize his point he jerks his head to the left, sending his blade flying and sliding across the floor. Corrin smiled awkwardly, forcing a lump down his throat while he stared down the pike that was formerly his right hand.

"How did you do that?" Corrin asked as his brother stood down.

"Do what." he replied dryly.

"You transformed without a dragonstone."

"I keep it where you can't see it. It's in my mouth. One of my teeth." he opened his mouth, using his finger to pull his cheek so that all his teeth were visible. Corrin chuckled, noticing a jade stone acting as one of his molars in the back of his row of pearly whites.

"You continue to surprise us." Takumi approached along with the other siblings, save for Camilla and Leo. He handed Corrin his retrieved weapon before speaking further. "Please tell me you aren't as good with a yumi."

"N-No. I'm not..."

"Haha!"

"Takumi!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hello, all! Good morning!" Leo stepped out into the castle training grounds, Camilla slowly trailing behind him, a sluggishness shown in her movements. Makoto seemed to retract from the group, turning and slowly walking off to the side. He took a seat on the ground, feeling the nice touch of the cool wooden floor. He gasps as the aftermath of sparring set in, his arms going sore and his hands going numb. In an effort to ease his pain he massages his left arm with his right hand.

"I-I can..." Sakura spotted his discomfort, stepping towards him, rod in hand. She knelt down in front of him, as if she were sure he would say yes to her offer. She flinched as he shook his head in disagreement. However, he would still have her assistance.

"Ah," he flinched as her hands quickly fall upon his right arm. With gentle skill her touch kneads over his forearm, the warmth of her skin pouring down into his.

'H-Here...take my hand...' her voice echoed in his mind as he recalled a distant memory. Young and impressionable, he was afraid of being alone in the dark. On such nights he would invite himself into Sakura's quarters, and she would allow him to lay with her. To calm his fear, she would always offer her hand, which he would clutch all night long, palm against palm.

"Your hands are shaking..." her voice brings him back to now. Glancing to the left he can make out his siblings conversing, unaware of the scene he was taking part in. He took a moment to mentally compose himself, trying to judge if he could say what was currently on his mind, if he could use this private moment to vent.

He stopped her tending to his hands, looking at her, eye to eye. His hands firmly gripped both of her wrists, and his mouth hung open ever so slightly as he thought of how to best bring his thoughts to words. His lips reconnect, not saying anything. Instead, he moves his left hand, sliding it up her wrist and into her palm. She flinched and gasped as their palms evenly touched and their fingers interlocked.

"Many nights...I missed you, and your calming touch..." he whispered.

She couldn't help but shed tears at what he said. She tightened her grip to match the firmness of his own before speaking in response.

"From now on, I-I'll always be there...for you," she leaned in, resting her head against his chest. "Big brother."

* * *

"Sakura is a fantastic healer, isn't she?"

"W-What?"

"She tended to you after this mornings sparring match."

Ryomas awareness was clearly much greater than he had thought. Surely he had seen his back turned to him at that time. Makoto nodded his head, taking a long sip of his tea, giving a clear excuse to not speak. Ryoma smiled from across the small table, giggling aloud when he watched Makoto start to breathe swiftly to relief his now scalded tongue.

"You don't have to speak." he felt the need to reassure him. "I'm fine with you just listening."

"I've just wanted to speak to you for so long," his words caused Makoto's hands to tense up and tightly grip his teacup. He could now see the nervousness in Ryomas face, similar to how he felt speaking to Sakura. "I never had the chance. You were always clung to the girls. And then...you..."

"Died."

"Everyone else has been so openly joyous about your return, while I've been trying to figure out what to say. I've decided to settle on this," Makoto raised a brow watching his back straighten, readying himself to speak.

"As your older brother, and King of the nation of Hoshido, I promise you this. That from this day forward, you will have the best life I could possibly give you. And this vow I shall keep, until the day I die."

Never had he expected Ryoma to say something like that. He smiled lightly, nodding, accepting his vow. Ryoma then rose from his seat while Makoto did just the same. Leaving Ryomas bedroom the two immediately come across Takumi, who now wore a face that just screamed out 'I've found you!".

"There you are!" he said.

"Ah, Takumi" Ryoma started. "I assume you also wish to take some of Makoto's time?"

"If he allows me." he looked to Makoto, who couldn't help but nod his head in agreement. Ryoma then briefly took his leave, the two of them now alone in the hall. "I,uhhh...thought I would take the time to show you where you'd be sleeping from now on."

Makoto could tell that he had something he wanted to say. However, he just agreed again, following Takumi as he started leading him away. Their destination was not very far, less than three minutes away to be specific. Takumi stopped at the rooms door, turning then to look back at Makoto. Again he could see that Takumi was struggling to say what was on his mind.

"Here it is...mothers old room." Takumi said. "I...see you later."

Makoto said nothing as he watched Takumi quickly turn and walk away.

"He doesn't trust me..."

* * *

"Makoto?" Hinoka knocked at his door before calling his name. Inside the room a pair of voices hushed abruptly, followed by approaching footsteps. She stepped back as the door opened, Corrin stepping through the frame as he shut it behind him. He looked rather disappointed, a saddened expression replacing his usually bright one. "Are you okay?"

"Ah, Hinkoa. Sorry if I kept you waiting. He's still awake. I...think I'll be headed to bed now." rather than giving her a chance to say anything he starts walking away. Watching him leave, she could swear she heard him muttering something under his breath. Collecting herself, she exhales before pulling the door open. Quickly stepping in and shutting the door she finds the attention of Makoto, his red eyes seen peeking at her from under his covers. She stands still, only staring back at him.

"What?" he probes. There is no immediate answer. Abandoning the notion of sleeping he decides to sit up. He pushes his warm blanket off his body as he rises, exposing his bare torso to the room. Decorated with scars his body causes her to flinch and look away. "Is there something you needed."

"I have to ask you...something very important."


	7. Withheld Information

"Please don't leave...at least not until we all get to know you."

Makoto thought more and more about Hinokas' request from the night before. It wasn't until then that he remembered that they know literally nothing about him at all. And what would he tell them? And what would they want to know? Hobbies? Favorite foods? Something so simple never seemed so confusing. The other part of her request was also perplexing. Don't leave, at least not UNTIL we get to know you. Was he free to go afterwards?

"Confusing." he said aloud, sipping at a cup of warm tea. Dawn had come more than a few hours ago. Much to his surprise, no one had come to fetch him from his new quarters. Some time ago there was a knock on his door, however the person responsible was gone when he opened the door, a bowl of various sliced fruits along with a pot of tea and a single cup left in place of a person. The fruit was now gone and the tea had just run out, leaving Makoto with nothing to do now but sit alone.

Sitting in deafening silence, he also recalled the strange conversation he had with Corrin. He was asking a lot about Elise, whom Makoto did not have all too much to say about. He looked sad at the time. She must have been on his mind for awhile.

"All right then," he stood up before slowly heading towards his door. Pushing the wooden door open, he flinches as he bumps into someone right outside. Almost knocking them over, he takes a second to briefly apologize. The person then gives their own apology before meeting his gaze. Before him stood Camilla, her arms now outstretched towards him. Rather than addressing him with words, the Nohrian princess steps forwards and grabs him. "Let go of me!"

"Oh? Someone is grumpy this morning. Did you not get enough sleep, my dear?" she was seemingly unaffected by him pushing her away, rather, she took it as a sign to be more doting.

"I'm not Corrin, neither am I a child. I don't need you to pamper me." she was surprised by his statement, raising a brow after quickly fluttering her eyelashes.

"Well I will still treat you the same. How can I not, with a face like that~"Camilla ran a palm down his cheek faster than he could object, pinching him lightly before retracting her hand. "Did you enjoy your breakfast?"

"Yes I did, thank you..." Makoto deduced that Camilla had prepared his morning snack, bowing to show his thanks. She giggles lightly, saying that she would do it again if he had wished it.

"I see you are awake." Leo's voice echoed a short ways down the hall. He walked towards the two, stopping and placing a hand in Camillas shoulder. "I apologize for her motherly behavior."

"Is there any particular reason that I have your company this morning." Makoto took a step back, now leaning against the frame of his bedroom door. He crossed his arms over his chest, huffing out his question with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"I was just about to bring that up, yes. It's about...this." Makoto watched Leo set his left hand on the sword that rest in its sheath on his left hip. He grimaced, not expected this topic to show up again so soon. "Ryoma is waiting in the throne room to discuss the matter as well."

He had no choice but to follow them to the throne room. As the Nohrian royals walked side by side in front of him he couldn't help but feel like a prisoner again. Makoto's mood turned even more towards south, and now showed through the expression on his face.

* * *

When Leo said that Ryoma was waiting for them, he didn't think that meant the rest of his family as well. The five of them were chatting amongst themselves when he entered, smiling at him almost on sight. Their happy demeanors however, were silenced upon witnessing his grim face.

"This is a waste of time..." his statement deafened the room to all other sounds, an uncomfortable silence washing over the Royal Family. Across from him the now stern gaze of his eldest brother burned into him.

"Whoever had you under their thumb cannot touch you here." Ryoma approached, speaking calmly as he placed a hand on Makoto's shoulder.

"If that's true then just let this be..."

"What would you have to gain by keeping this from us, BROTHER?" Takumi stepped forth, clear signs of distrust in his voice.

"What was your other option?" Leo met eyes with Takumi as he interrupted him. He quickly nodded towards his Hoshidan friend, whom returned the gesture. Leo then looked to Makoto, awaiting an answer.

"My...other..."

"When we fought in Nohr, you said it yourself when you failed in stealing Siegfried." Leo's face was stern, as if he was preparing for the worst possible answer. He saw very clearly that his question sent Makoto into discomfort. His skin had went pale, and his breathing had become rapid.

"I don't...I can't say..."

"Can't this wait? He's clearly uncomfortable." Hinoka stepped forward to stop the questioning. She knelt down near Makoto whom had fell to his knees and began muttering nervously to himself. Most of his words were unintelligible, however, they were riddled with paranoia.

"You won't trust me..."

"I can promise that you're wrong about that." Corrin spoke up. "Just tell us, and we can help you through it."

Makoto let his brothers words lift the weight up off his mind. Still, he couldn't help but feel hesitant. All he could really do at this point was say it, and hope that Corrin was right.

"My other option...it was to..." everyone had fell silent when he started to speak. The air was heavy with nervousness and anticipation as his lips parted to continue speaking. "Kill...Corrin."


End file.
